mysteralegacyfandomcom-20200223-history
Crafting
Mystera Legacy is a game heavily based around crafting. Almost any item worth using ingame is crafted. Weapons and Armor Wood Wood Sword = 15 Wood Wood Club = 15 Wood * +5 damage Wood Spear = 20 Wood Wood Mallet = 30 Wood Simple Bow = 10 Tinder, 20 Wood * +3 damage Short Bow = 30 Wood, 2 Feather, 5 Silver, 15 Tinder Arrows: 10 Wood, 1 Feather Wooden Buckler: 30 Wood * Armor: +1 Herald Shield = 50 Wood * Armor: +3 Stone Flint Dagger: 5 Wood, 8 Flint A small, quick weapon. * +5 damage Bone Bone Dagger: 5 Wood, 6 Bone * +3 damage Bone Hammer: 20 Wood, 15 Bone * Damage: +11 * +15 destruction Bone Pickaxe: 5 Wood, 12 Bone * +5 damage Bone Spear: 15 Wood, 8 Bone * +7 damage Bone Shield: 75 Bone * Armor: +7 Turtle Shield: 15 Turtle Sheld * Armor: +5 Obsidian Obsidian Spear = 15 Wood, 12 Obsidian * Damage: +11 Obsidian Dagger = 5 Wood, 9 Obsidian Bronze Bronze Dagger: 5 Wood, 9 Bronze, 4 Clay * Damage: +12 Bronze Spear: 15 Wood, 12 Bronze, 2 Clay * Damage: +17 Bronze Sword: 5 Wood, 20 Bronze, 4 Clay * Damage: +19 Bronze Shield: 10 Wood, 40 Bronze, 10 Clay * Armor: +8 Bronze Splint Mail: 80 Bronze, 40 Hematite * Armor: +7 Bronze Hammer: 20 Wood, 60 Bronze, 10 Citrine, 10 Garnet, 10 Aquamarine. * Damage: +18 * +25 destruction Leather Hide Armor: 5 Hide, 4 Tinder * Armor: +3 Hide Dress: 5 Hide, 4 Tinder Pelt Armor: 2 Pelt, 2 Tinder * Armor: +1 Accesories Grass Band: 4 Tinder * +3 Exploration, +3 Unarmored, +3 Unarmed Journeyman's Ring: 5 Hematite, 1 Silver * +6 Exploration, +2 Light armor, +1 Cooking Peddler's Gem: 2 Silver, 5 Copper * +6 Chopping, +6 Mining, Armor: +2 Guardian Ring: 4 Silver, 7 Obsidian * +3 Shield Block, +3 Medium Armor Warrior Signet: 4 Bone, 5 Gold, 8 Casseterite * +3 Axe, +3 Sword, +3 Spear, +3 Hammer Bowman's Scarf: 10 Yarn, 1 Yellow Dye, 1 Blue Dye, 2 Gold * +4 Archery, +2 Chopping, +4 Exploration Chef's Charm: 4 Yarn, 6 Stone, 3 Gold, 2 Blue Dye * +3 Farming, +5 Cooking, +3 Foraging. Smithy Stone: 10 Silver, 10 Tin, 10 Gold * +4 Smithing, +4 Smelting, +4 Crafting. Tools Stone * Hoe: 5 Stone, 5 Wood * Shovel: 15 Stone, 15 Wood * Stone Axe: 20 Stone, 10 Wood * Stone Hammer: 20 Wood, 30 Stone ** Damage: +12 ** +20 destruction * Stone Pickaxe: 10 Stone, 5 Wood Bronze * Bronze Axe: 10 Wood, 20 Bronze, 10 Clay * Bronze Pickaxe: 10 Wood, 20 Bronze, 10 Clay Other * Fishing Rod: 10 Tinder, 10 Wood, 1Copper * Repair Kit: 5 Wood, 2 Flint, 10 Stone, 5 Clay * Knitting Needles: 2 Wood * Spindle: 5 Wood * Clay Pot: 10 clay * Garbage Bin: 20 Clay, 20 Flint. * Wooden Bucket: 20 Wood * Compass: 3 Wood, 1 Hematite * Escape Rope: 20 Tinder, 5 Silver * Scholar's Lens: 5 Copper, 20 Silver. Dyes Requires several steps: * drop stone onto fire until it turns red, * fill a wooden bucket with water, * take red-hot stone and drop it into the bucket filled with water, * wait until the water starts steaming and drop plant of required color into it. World Objects Walls / Gates Personal Gate: 10 Stone, 20 Wood, 1 Silver. Animal Gate: 20 Wood Stone Wall: 30 Stone, 10 Clay Wood Wall: 20 Wood Tribe Gate: 20 Stone, 40 Wood, 5 Gold, 1 Silver Tribe Vault: 20 Stone, 40 Wood, 10 Gold, 5 Silver Only tribe leaders and elders can use this gate. Floor / Roads Clay Floor: 5 clay Gravel Road: 5 Stone, 1 Clay Stone Floor: 15 Stone Wood Floor: 10 Wood Stone Road: 20 Stone Other Fire: 3 Tinder, 1 Flint, 5 Wood Fire Pit: 4 Charcoal, 20 Stone, 4 Flint , 4 Wood Signpost: 20 Wood Shard Trap: 10 Obsidian, 2 Gold Wooden Chair: 10 Wood Wooden Table: 20 Wood Bed: 20 Wood, 4 Feather, 4 Wool Tribe Relic: 5 Gold Tribe Tower: 100 Stone, 25 Obsidian, 10 Gold, 5 Silver Stairway: 100 Stone, 20 Clay, 1 Gold Stone Anvil: 400 Stone, 10 Silver Trading Counter: 50 Wood, 10 Gold, 5 Silver Info World Objects * Walls are built on the tile in front of the player * Walls are easily destroyed by the family that built them * Walls randomly decay over time (Clarification needed if internal walls decay) * When crafting floor or road tiles they appear in your inventory. Use them to change the tile under your character. * Roads randomly decay over time * Floors randomly decay over time unless surrounded by walls * Tiles can be destroyed with the shovel (or hoe?) * There are currently no refunds for any misplaced world objects * World objects can be repaired with a repair kit, excluding floor tiles * Signposts can only be given text once * Beds are very fragile Gate Usage * Gates are opened for a very small amount of time when used. * Despite their appearance gates can be used vertically or horizontally. * A personal gate can only be opened by the family (account) that built it. * If players are quick two people can make it through a gate at once. * To allow other players through a personal gate simply use it from the other side and then move out of the way. Chance Equipable items have a chance of being better when crafted. Chance may change with crafting skills. For +1 Bone hammer durability better by 100 points. Base chances are as follows: * 10% chance: +1 * 1% chance: +2 * 0.1% chance: +3 __FORCETOC__